Broken Black Rose
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Rabastan has finally worked up the courage to ask out Andromeda Black only to find out she's engaged to a mudblood. One-shot. Please R&R.


**Broken Black Rose**

Rabastan hurried down the corridor a black rose in hand. Even though it was a warm June evening he was shivering. He had finally worked up the courage to ask Andromeda Black out. They had been friends for years, and Andromeda's older sister Bellatrix was to marry Rodolphus (Rabastan's brother) later that summer. If they had been such great friends why couldn't they be a couple? Rabastan remembered all the times he and Rodolphus had gone to the Black's property to have little play dates. Rodolphus and Bellatrix being the same age always did their own thing while Rabastan and Andromeda went and played by the large garden.

"Rabastan" Andromeda had asked one day as they were playing among Druella Black's petunias "do you think you'd ever marry me?" Rabastan remembered clearly how five year old Andy had stared at him with her big chocolate brown eyes, and asked that. Back then of course everything was a game. She had never really meant it. Rabastan had of course said yes, and they continued to run around the Black's garden. That was also the day they had been scolded for ruining the petunias.

Rabastan walked downstairs into the dungeons, and passed the potions classroom in order to get to the Slytherin common room where Andy would be. As he passed though, he heard some shouting from inside the potions room.

"Ted you don't understand they won't accept you!" a voice shouted. Rabastan immediately recognized it as Andromeda's.

"Why not?" a masculine voice shouted back. Rabastan walked backwards, and entered the classroom where Andromeda was arguing with Ted Tonks, a Gryffindor.

"Is there a problem?" Rabastan asked staring harshly at Ted. Rabastan was convinced that this boy was a problem for Andy. Ted was always staring at her in a creepy way. Rabastan had never asked Andy if it bothered her, but it sure as hell bothered him. Andromeda looked from Rabastan to Ted.

"No" she replied. "Ted here was just leaving." Ted looked pretty pissed as he threw his books in his schoolbag, and left the room. Rabastan moved so he could step out of the door. Ted gave him somewhat of a glare as he left, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was wrong with him?" Rabastan asked giving a funny look in the general direction in which Ted had left.

"We were just having a heated debate about the ministry." Andromeda said with a straight as a face as possible. Rabastan snorted, and Andromeda joined in as he began to laugh.

"I know you to well for that Andy." They continued to laugh, and when they contained themselves Andromeda turned to him. "Rabastan there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok" Rabastan said "I have something to say too."

"You first" Andromeda said gesturing for Rabastan to continue.

"Well Andy you've probably been wondering why I'm carrying this black rose. Well it's because I was umm wondering if you would like to go out with me." Rabastan held out the flower waiting for a reply. Andromeda let a tear fall from her cheek, and Rabastan pulled back the flower confused. "Andy what's wrong?"

"This is what I was afraid of." Rabastan walked closer to her.

"What Andy? You can tell me." Andromeda wiped the tears off her cheeks, and looked into Rabastan's eyes.

"I'm engaged." Rabastan dropped the flower. How could this be happening? The one girl he actually loved, and cared for had already met someone, and now was to be married to him.

"Who?" Rabastan asked quickly. Andromeda looked at the floor.

"Ted" she said. Rabastan stared at her, and look a step back. She had fallen for a mudblood a filthy mudblood. Rabastan had known Ted through school, and had never imagined his hands on Andromeda. His lips on hers. The very thought of it made him sick. It wasn't meant to be.

"Andromeda how could you?" Rabastan asked. "Do you have any idea what they'll do to you?" Andromeda looked down.

"Yes" she said "that is why I'm going with Ted to our new home at the end of this year." Rabastan took another step back his heart nearly splitting in two. She was leaving gone forever. She wouldn't even face her parents. There wouldn't be a last time at her house or anything. It would be a drop everything and run operation. Rabastan couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again. Just moments ago he was imagining life forever with her. Having children, and grandchildren; sitting with each other on the porch as they grew older. Now that was all a could have been; a should have been.

"I can't do this" Rabastan said feeling tears in his eyes. He was a man he couldn't let her see him cry. "I'll talk to you later Andromeda." he said. As he looked down before he left the room he saw the broken black rose on the floor. He kicked it a little, and then ran letting his tears fly, and his love go.

* * *

A few weeks later on the train ride home. Rabastan searched the train for Andy. He couldn't find her though. After searching for twenty minutes Rabastan went to Narcissa, Andromeda's younger sister. She was in a compartment snogging Lucius Malfoy. Rabastan opened the door, and they continued.

"Narcissa" Rabastan said trying to get her attention. She still continued to kiss Lucius, and he moved her so that he was on top of her. "Jesus Christ you two!" Rabastan shouted. "Get off of one another for a minute this is serious." Narcissa broke away from Lucius, and straightened her blouse.

"What Rabastan?" she asked sharply, pretty pissed that her make-out session had been interrupted by Rabastan.

"Have you seen Andromeda?" Rabastan asked. Narcissa gave him an even dirtier look.

"Is that all you wanted, and the answer is no. I haven't seen her since this morning. She seemed upset about something she wouldn't even look at me." _Shit she doesn't know._ Rabastan thought to himself.

"Never mind" Rabastan said, and left them to do as they pleased. He headed down the corridor, and then saw Ted. "Hey!" Rabastan called, and Ted turned. Rabastan walked the rest of the way down the corridor until he was next to Ted. He had a look of malice in his eyes as he saw Rabastan, clearly not wanting him near Andromeda.

"Where is she I just need to talk with her one last time?" Ted feeling sorry responded.

"She's in the last car, the last compartment."

"Thank you." Rabastan said, and walked passed him. Rabastan had completely forgotten about the last car, because no one ever used it. It was thought to be haunted, and Rabastan himself had never been in it. As he reached the last car a wave of fear passed over him, but went away when he remembered Andy was on the other side of the door. He pushed the door opened and walked down the corridor until he reached the last compartment. He opened it to reveal Andy. She was facing the window, and he couldn't see her face.

"Andy" he said, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned revealing her red eyes fresh from crying. "Don't cry" he said trying to comfort her, but she burst out in tears anyway. Rabastan hugged her, and Andromeda curled up against his body.

"I can't do this" she stuttered out.

"Do you want him?" Rabastan asked. She nodded.

"More than anything in the world." Those words stung to Rabastan.

"I support your decision Andy." Rabastan said, and she sat up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied "If you ever need to somewhere to go, or if things don't work out. You just write me, and I'll make arrangements for you to come live with me."

"Thank you Rabastan, you don't know how much that means to me." They sat in silence for a few more minutes, and then Andromeda remembered something.

"I have to go tell Cissy" she said quickly and popped out of her seat.

"Yes" Rabastan said. "That might be a good idea." She left the car, and Rabastan continued to sit. Suddenly, Andromeda came flying back, and planted a kiss on Rabastan's lips.

"Rabastan thank you, for everything." He just nodded, and she left.

Soon enough the train halted to a stop and Rabastan continued to sit inside the train staring out the window. He saw Andromeda and Ted leave the train, and get their luggage. He remembered the broken black rose from a few weeks ago, now it reminded him of himself. A black heart that was broken. And as Rabastan saw them kiss as they apparated away he was sure that his broken black heart would never beat again.


End file.
